


Ascilia

by shinygeode



Series: Art for A+S [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygeode/pseuds/shinygeode
Summary: Ascilia, a character fromthis excellent storyby cass_e. Mind the tags, though! :)
Series: Art for A+S [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051940
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Ascilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cass_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_e/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sticking to the Basics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318717) by [cass_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_e/pseuds/cass_e). 



Here's Ascilia, like I promised! I hope she's at least somewhat like what you pictured. I might draw more later, I love this story and the characters. :)

I was going to do more with this, add colors and so on, but unfortunately, I fucked up the layers and they were no longer transparent. But since I actually like it a lot, I decided to post it anyway.

(I got a bit carried away with the design of her dress. I imagine it's some weird concoction of silk, jewels and ribbons. The kind of thing that looks all floaty and ethereal, but actually has a very rigid inner structure.)

(What is she doing with her hands, you might ask?? Well... I was going to draw Sterling there, or at least his hand, but after spending an eternity trying to draw _her_ hands, I was too exhausted. Just... imagine him standing there oTL)

**Author's Note:**

> Nip slip in 3... 2....


End file.
